Second Skins
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: HE touched Reid...smut for smut's sake? This is slash, a oneshot- and M rate for a reason.If you don't like, don't read.Thank you in advance.


**I own nothing:**

**This has been in my head for days.**

**Smut is a gift that I'm giving.**

**This is for all the people supporting me through this icky time i'm having. Thank you so much- I wish I could give you more, so you know how much I appreciate you and what you do.**

**Please enjoy.**

**And if you can fave a story- you can review. Please if you feel i'm worth it- do both.**

**Thank you in advance-dasm!**

"Pretty Boy?" Morgan gasp, brows furrowing deep at the sight. Reid ducks his head, lowering his eyes to his laced fingers.

"'m fine." Reid mumbles as Morgan's trembling fingers trace against the strong outline of Reid's jaw.

Morgan makes a negative noise as Reid pulls away.

"Reid?" Morgan's voice is thin as he reaches again, the pad of his thumb brushing against mottled skin as he cups the side of Reid's face.

Reid has no aversion to touch-

Sometimes it makes him skittish, yes.

And sometimes he does not understand how to categorize the touch he receives- like now; as he sits in his best friend's kitchen. Morgan studies his face, trying to asses the damage.

Morgan's fingertips brush over the blushing bruise, leaving Reid to shiver. Is it the dull ache of his jaw, or the ghosting fingers of Morgans that elicit such a response from him.

Reid stills Morgan hand.

"Morgan, it's okay. I'm okay. It's just a br-"Reid looks up to find Morgan scowling. Morgan rams his clenched fist into the nearest wall, causing Reid to jump.  
>Morgan's breath hisses as he looks down at Reid.<p>

"Kid, he- put his hands on you."Morgan grits as his body shivers. Reid takes his hand and massages a slow, steady circle in the back of Morgan's. Morgan relaxes, slumping against the wall. He reaches, his fingers grazing through Reid's hair.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and this-"

"Is part of the job. Morgan, unless you put me in a bubble suit- I'm going to get banged up. But I'll be okay, because I know that you're here for me when all's said and done." Reid's voice is soft.

How is it that Reid's the one comforting Morgan? How the tables turned so quickly.

"I think I better find a bubble suit." Morgan lets out a soft chuckle, and Reid gives him a smile that makes his heart stop.

Morgan can't help but run his fingertips against the alabaster skin again, marveling at the yellowing skin, tinged in green spreading from the lower jaw to the middle of his cheek.

Morgan can't help his self as his eyes flicker to Reid's lips. And given the attention, they part, exposing pink tongue- moist, inviting.

And the eyes are the window to want, as Morgan ducks his head and lay a sweet kiss on Reid's lips. Their eyes flutter close, Reid's fingers entwine in the soft cotton of Morgan's shirt. Morgan tightens his grip on Reid's hair, reveling in the silky sensation of his fingers being eaten by the golden tresses again.

Morgan pulls back, in question- Reid looks up dazed.

"Reid?" Morgan does not trust himself to say more, before the truth comes spilling out between them.

"Morgan-please?" Reid runs his hand over Morgan's bicep- leaving a trail of goosebumps in it's wake. Reid shifts, legs bracketing Morgan's thighs as he pulls Morgan down for another kiss, this one searing and breathtaking. This one leaving their chests heaving. This one keeps the world spinning in a dervish- but always managing to keep itself on it's axis. This one causes Reid to grunt in slick pleasure-pain as Morgan's lips trail off course, nipping at the tinted flesh. Reid arches his back, baring his neck as well, because it wants attention too.

Morgan settles his hands against Reid's hips as he presses closer, reveling in the warmth as Reid fingers the hem of his t-shirt.

"Morgan. I want this- I love you." Reid's voice barely above a whisper. And then it's too much- he shouldn't have said it. Morgan's going to hate him. Morgan's going to push him away. He's not gay. He's not-

"Reid?" Morgan's hand settles on Reid's hip, rucking up the edge of his shirts until his hand is able to light on warm, pale skin.

"I love you too." Morgan's voice wavers as he kisses Reid again-until both their toes curl and they get the point.

It's been far too long.

Morgan deftly unbuttons the tiny, frustrating ones on Reid's black and purple-red work shirt. And his breath is spirited away as he looks down to see a small bruise on his lower ribs. Morgan says nothing as his hand covers it.

Reid shutters as Morgan stoops, kissing it gently as well. Reid takes hold of Morgan's shirt, divesting him of the offending object.

Reid pushed Morgan back, sliding off the stool, and tugs Morgan by the belt hoops to Morgan's room.

Morgan kisses Reid's neck, torturing the slender column with his tongue as he makes small bites on the skin, laving them after.

Reid's eyes are slits as his head lolls back and he moans loud.

Morgan chuckles as he reaches for Reid's belt- loving the obscene hiss as the leather is pulled through.

Reid pushes Morgan's hand away, and Morgan backs off.

"Yours too." Reid pants. His slim fingers clench the buttons on Morgan's jeans, the restrictive material showing tell-tell signs.

Reid smirks, cupping Morgan's groin.

"This is for me?" Reid says in awe as the runs the blunt of his nail just on the outside of his zipper. Morgan grunts, going for Reid's pants as well.

"Yeah, Pretty Boy. For you. Always." Morgan zips down Reid's pants, his hard on pushing through the opening of his pants.

Morgan pushes both boxer and pant down to Reid's thigh, and Reid shimmies out of them, leaving his body red flushed and naked.

Reid can not be alone in this, so he strips Morgan of his jeans and boxers as well. Morgan cups Reid face, kissing him slow and hard.

'Gnh' Reid's tongue is tied as Morgan pushes Reid back on the bed. Reid lands, legs spread, cock stretched out; red, dripping and waiting.

"Oh, Pretty Boy- you live up to yo name." Morgan bites his lips as he kneels on the bed, sliding up between Reid's legs. Reid runs shaking fingers over the broad expanse of Morgan's back.

Reid reaches up to kiss the tip of Morgan's nose.

"Thank you." He murmurs . He sighs as Morgan settles against him, dick pressed searingly hot against his thigh. Reid rolls his hip, loving the sticky friction against their skin.

"Morgan- I want you." Reid grips Morgan's hips as he rocks into the man on top of him. Morgan bends down again to clamp down on Reid's clavicle, sucking at the skin until it's flushed red.

Marking Reid is fun.

"Okay." Morgan's breath hitches as he looks at Reid. The fallen angel he always knew he'd be thrusts into his crotch over and over. Reid squeezes his eyes shut, head thrown back.

"Morgan..." He pleads.

"Well, you gotta tell me where the lube and condoms are." Reid's eyes fly open- why did Morgan stop?

Reid's arms flail.

"First drawer on the n-night stand." Morgan wriggles over Reid's body, as he reaches around in the nightstand for what he needs.

He surfaces for another kiss, and he scoots down, parting Reid's legs for better access. He kisses the inside of Reid's thigh- the muscle bunching and quivering in anticipation.

"Okay?" Morgan breathes, tender flesh exposed.

Reid props himself up on his elbows looking down at Morgan. A whorish moan escapes his lips as Morgan slicks his fingers. He catches Reid's eye and Reid's head thumps back onto the pillows.

"Please?" Reid grips the sheets as Morgan gently stretches Reid on finger at a time.

Morgan revels in Reid's warmth, the stretch of muscle, the sucking warm that accomidates him as well.

"Can't wait, Pretty Boy."Morgan runs his free hand against silky flesh, fingers trailing through wiry curls. Reid's cock bounces between his legs, and dribbles out pearls of precum as Morgan's fingers curl and tap Reid's prostate. In, out, curl, tap- the formula to make Reid a fumbling mess. Reid lifts his long leg, pressing himself harder onto Morgan's hand.

His chest rises and falls, heartbeat stuttering erratically as Morgan plays with him some more.

And then there is nothing but air, and Reid can't help but make a negative noise that makes the darker man snort.

"Hold on, ki-"Morgan catches himself. Some pet names are better left out of the bedroom.

Morgan rolls the condom on his aching member. Reid sits up, grabbing the tube of lubricant and squirts it in the palm of his hand. He smooths his hand over Morgan's cock, gripping at the base and squeezing. Morgan grunts, breathless as Reid coats Morgan well.

He shifts, positioning himself at Reid's entrance and presses forward. Reid's core shivers as he lay back again, pressing his hips up to meet Morgan's.

This is easy, slow- Morgan cants his hips forward, working his muscles press in and out. Reid's groan reverberates in the bedroom as Morgan's ass clenches as he pivots, driving himself deeper into Reid on each stroke. He grips Reid's hips and Reid wraps his legs around Morgan's waist. Loving the sinewy feel of Morgan's muscles working to drive home the point.

"More." Reid breathes as his back arches at a particularly hard thrust. Morgan pants wildly as he speeds, his balls smacking the bottom of Reid's ass.

Reid's head thrashes against the pillow as Morgan works like a jackhammer- unrelenting as he runs his hands down Reid's sides.

"Oh-" Reid's body jolts as Morgan hits that sweetly tender spot deep inside Reid.

Morgan smirks devilishly as sweat drips from his form. He could do this forever, he thought as he pounded Reid into the firm mattress.

"So beautiful. Pretty Boy- you do this to me." Morgan murmurs, biting his lower reaches up to pull Moran closer, capturing his mouth for his own. His hot tongue slides easily into the cavern of Morgan's mouth. His fingers scrape across Morgan's pulsebeat. They could loose themselves in each other.

Morgan pulls back for air, hips working double time, the firm head molesting Reid's prostate over and over, until it feels like every single nerve has been set afire, until there is an inferno blaring inside them.

Morgan can hold on much longer as Reid grunts on each down stroke, dripping precum against his belly.

Reid swipes at Morgan's back, the bunt of his nails scraping against heated flesh, and that's all it takes for Morgan to loose his breath and shiver. Reid's spine arches to the point of almost breaking as he cries out- "Morgan!" His voice barely a hoarse whisper as he comes- jerking and clenching as if it would never end.

Morgan screws like a praying mantis- headless and still going at it. He wheezes breathless as the sun burst behind his eye lids, as he roars Reid's name over and over like a mantra.

His body shutters as his knees give out, and his body settles against Reid.

Reid sighs, rolling over to kiss Morgan, slow and sweet.

"Best." Reid murmurs into Morgan's mouth.

"Mine." Morgan hums, sated as he wraps his arm around Reid's waist.

They settle into each other as if they were second skins.

**A/N: Smut for smut's sake.**

**What do you think? **

**Am I worth a review?**

**Thank you in advance.**


End file.
